Blind Faith
by JxTina
Summary: There's only one way to celebrate the big 3-0 - birthday thrills and spills courtesy of the Roman/Alexia series. RATED M FOR A REASON. Roman Reigns/OC
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again, although this time we've taken a bit of a step forward in time. And whilst a lot of thanks has to go to the incredible LetItReign for being my sound-board once again on this, I spend a lot of time listening to music to get me in the mood for writing. And usually, there is one or two songs that give me the inspiration I need, but this time there were a whole host of songs (for reasons that will become clear). So, take your pick, stick it on and enjoy:

Rhianna - Rude Boy  
Beyonce - Partition  
Nicki Minaj - AnacondaSwedish House Mafia - Miami2Ibiza  
Showtek - Booyah  
Chase & Status - Brixton Briefcase

Also, we're doing this in two parts. A Roman and Alexia double special. Oh and remember, Shiv/Siobhan from Trying Hard to Be A Gentleman? Well, she's back too. I'm totally toying with a little one-shot just for her too...

 **WARNINGS:** Language, smutty goodness

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my imagination

* * *

Whoa, do you hear the chorus?  
Smile and sing along  
Shake your ass for me, mamma  
They're playing your favourite song  
 _Brixton Briefcase, Chase & Status_

 **ROMAN'S POV**

I wince as Lex's scream attempts to pierce my eardrum. She scrambles out of my arms and moves with surprising speed, considering the height of her heels, across the hotel bar. I watch as she wraps her arms around the figure in the doorway, a grin spreading across my face as I silently congratulate myself on pulling this off.

Keeping secrets from Lex is quite possibly the most dangerous thing I've ever done. Surprises are one thing, but trying to plan anything that involves other people has put me in a difficult predicament. It's a good job I've spent most of the last month on the road, giving ample opportunity to tap out secretive text messages without Lex trying to look over my shoulder or endlessly pester me as to what I had planned. Patience isn't in her vocabulary.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dean drawls next to me. "Dude, Vegas wasn't enough, you had to bring out the best friend too? Are you not getting laid enough, or summat?"

Seth chuckles. "You do realise you've created some double trouble right here, bro? Those two, here of all places, on Lex's birthday no less. This is going to get messy."

"I think that's what he's counting on, right Ro?" Dean's grin is too wide for my liking, but I refrain from smacking it off his face as Lex and Shiv near.

"You are a sneaky fucker," Lex coos in my ear, her arms snaking around my neck. "Can't believe you arranged for her to fly out to Vegas for me."

"You know me, full of surprises," I murmur back, twisting my head slightly so I can capture her lips.

"Wow, is it like this all the time?" We breakaway at the sound of Shiv's voice.

"Sickening, isn't it?" Dean replies. I'm too busy still staring into Lex's eyes, which gleam back at me.

"God, I hope my room isn't anywhere near your's." Shiv takes a seat at the table and plucks up the drinks menu. "I forgot my earplugs."

"Don't be a bitch," Lex pulls away and slides back into my lap. "I take it you've been just as sneaky as this one."

"Too right," Shiv grins. "Totally worth it for the look on your face though. Right, birthday girl, you cannot welcome in thirty without a little fling with our man Jose. You guys want in?" She turns to Seth and Dean.

"They will definitely want in," Lex answers for them as she stands and heads to the bar with her friend.

I watch her go, unashamedly raking my eyes up from the all too familiar skyscraper heels, over her bare legs and finally taking in the hem of her black, skin-tight dress that stops a few inches south of her ass. Her long hair hangs down her back, gold bangles on her wrists glinting in the light as she sweeps a hand over her head and curls the length of her hair around her fist as she chats to Shiv.

"So, no more surprises right?" Seth eyes me warily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shoot back.

"Just checking, in case we need to get the camera phones out to capture the big moment." Seth winks knowingly.

I shake my head. I know exactly what he's referring to and I've regretted telling him ever since. In fact, regretted ever entertaining the thought. I've been fighting an internal battle for the past few months. She's been my rock for almost two years and there is so much that I've accomplished that I don't know would have been possible without her. I can't quite imagine my life without her. I don't actually know what I did before she careered into my life with all that sass, fire, sexy and caring. The weeks I don't make it home kill me. I drive through the night, take early morning flights just to grab a short few moments with her before she disappears out to work herself. I drive to meet her for lunch, grasping for that one hour that she's mine. I kiss her hard, never wanting to let her go when the time's up. And then she gets home in the evening and I watch her move with ease around our home, the home that was once a lonely, empty shell, that's now full of life all because of her. I cook her dinner for once, we chat, we laugh, we fight over the washing up. We sink into the couch and then up to bed where words fail me and it's all I can do to show her how much I love her.

I want that guarantee that she'll always be there. I want to swear to her the same. I want to show everyone how much she means to me. And every time the thought flashes through my mind, my heart leaps and butterflies descend into my stomach. I feel sick with nerves, overwhelmed with excitement.

So naturally I confided in one of my best friends and I've never heard the end of it since.

"Whoa, you're going to propose?" Dean hisses.

"No," I grit out.

There's a good fucking reason why not. Early on in our relationship, when things were less established and the future between us was pretty hazy, Lex and I had many discussions about our own personal dreams. When I raised the subject of marriage, her reaction wasn't exactly encouraging. I meant it wasn't an outright no, but there seemed to be little room for persuasion.

" _Never really thought about it. I mean, maybe, one day. But the way I feel right now? No chance. It's not the being with someone for ever and ever – I'm a big believer in soul mates, but having to put a label on it? I don't think I agree."_

There were a lot of maybes and ifs and buts and thinks, but nothing particularly clear. And at the time, well, it didn't really matter. We'd met and fucked once, we were keeping it casual. Neither of us were really expecting it turn into something else. Until she said yes to meeting me again and then everything snowballed from there. Here we are, approaching two years and all I want to do is take a fucking chance and I'm holding back on a case of the maybes, ifs, buts and thinks.

And I'm torn. I'm torn between biting the bullet and being rejected or keeping my mouth shut and carrying on as normal. Because there is nothing wrong with what we have right now and if that's all I'm going to get, I will take it and be more than happy. But it's the maybes, ifs, buts and thinks that make me wonder if I did ask, what the answer would be. Would there actually be a possibility of becoming husband and wife? It's a title I would wear with pride and I would spend the rest of my life trying to be the best husband she could ever ask for. I'd honour my vows for the rest of my life and nothing would stop me trying to prove myself to her.

"Just drop it," I snarl at Dean as the girls make their way to us with a tray of shots. He holds his hands up in defeat and I nod appreciatively.

Lex places a bowl of limes and a salt shaker on the table, whilst Shiv hands out two shots to each of us, and raises one of her own.

"Down in one."

* * *

Lex's hips are swaying to the heavy bass before we even get inside the club. She walks a little ahead of us, her arm looped through Shiv's, her head tossing back with a shout of laughter.

Tequila and lime quickly turned into martinis and olives. And that soon escalated into a very cramped taxi ride down the trip, with Lex on my lap so that Shiv and Seth, who didn't seem to mind the lack of space either, could squeeze into the backseat; Dean called shotgun at the earliest opportunity.

Dean whistles at the pair, making Lex turn her head. He nods towards the entrance. "I got this."

"Serious?" Lex bounds back towards us, her arms whipping around Dean's neck.

"Yeah, y'know happy birthday and all that..." he mutters as she deposits red lipstick on his cheek.

"You're sweet, Ambrose," she ruffles his hair. "Thank you."

She turns to me, her hand slipping into mine as we head inside. "Did you know about this?"

"Vegas is Dean's playground. Might as well take advantage of it."

"Certainly seems like it's his kind of place," Lex giggles as the dark corridor opens up into deafening noise and flashing lights.

I nod in agreement, taking in the podiums either side of the DJ booth, poles glistening under the lights, the raised shelves complete with baths and half-naked women already taking a dip and the glass boxes dotted around the edge of the dance floor, that remained empty, for now anyway.

Lex's hand slips from mine as Shiv grabs her pulls her towards the stairs leading to the dance floor. She turns and mouths her apology and points towards the bar. A second later, she's gone.

"This way," Dean shouts over the music. A few minutes later, we're settled into a booth above the dance floor, complete with bottle service.

"Careful, bro," Seth chuckles. "You're in danger of upstaging the boyfriend. Unless..."

I snarl in warning and he holds his hands up in defence. "I see you and Shiv were getting friendly."

Seth's grin, drops slightly. In the dim light, it's hard to tell, but I swear he starts to blush. "She's... she's a good laugh."

Dean scoffs. "Whatever, I saw you try and make a move in the cab. Y'know, all you have to do is give the sign and I'll make myself scarce."

"And what is the international sign to use when you're about to get laid?" I laugh.

"Oh, that's easy." Lex's voice purrs in my ear. I turn in my seat and drink her in. Her face is glowing, her hair sticking slightly to her neck as she tucks herself into the small space beside me. "You do the slow lick lip." I watch, fascinated, as her tongue slowly runs over her red lips. "And then the wink." She does, slow and deliberate, giving me a chance to take in the sweep of gold over her eyelid.

"Chill with the smut," Shiv calls out from across the booth, having settled comfortably next to Seth.

Lex flips her the middle finger before reaching to pour out a drink. Her body shifts to the beat, her backside wiggling against my thigh as she laughs at something Dean says. Conversation is lost on me, my mind only focusing on the dark hair that falls over her shoulder as she talks, the way the dress clings her curves and I have to resist the urge to run my hand over the dip in her lower back and over her hip. When I wake up beside her, she's usually lying on her front, occasionally the covers pushed back, her nakedness exposed to me and only me and I've developed a habit of running my finger up and down her spine until she wakes.

She moves back, drink in hand and nuzzles into my side. I slide my arm over her shoulder and press my lips to her temple.

"Thank you," she murmurs, turning her eyes to meet mine. "For all of this."

"This," I gesture around. "This is all Dean."

She rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean. Vegas. The hotel. Siobhan. You're too good to me."

"Never."

A smile tugs at her lips and she opens her mouth to say something. But then she thinks twice and just smiles up at me before pressing those red lips to my own. I grip her shoulder tightly, holding her tight for as long as possible. Her hand runs along my thigh and squeezes sharply, making me bite back the moan that threatens to escape.

"Don't do that," I grimace against her mouth as she pulls back.

"Do what?" she blinks innocently. "I did nothing. Absolutely nothing."

But her hand slides a couple of inches higher and I have to drop my free hand to hers and pull it away before I lose my senses completely.

"No."

She pouts, lowering her gaze for a second and then looking back up at me through thick eyelashes. "Spoil sport."

Downing her drink, she stands and nods her head towards the dance floor, eyes on Shiv, who stands as well. Lex blows me a kiss and they disappear again. I re-fill my glass and eye the stairs leading down into the throng of people below. I watch as Lex makes her way down them, one hand clasped around Shiv's who is a few steps behind her.

Standing, I step away from the booth and lean against the railing, watching as Lex turns towards Shiv and edges her way backwards into the crowd. I can see her body rolling to the bass already, one hand in the air, her palm facing upwards as she pumps it along to the beat. She twists away as they reach the centre of the floor, their bodies pressed between others for a second until they find a smidgen of space. Lex runs a hand through her hair, her head dipping forward for a second and then back, her shoulders wiggling from side to side, her lips parted as she dips her hand up and down in a wave-like motion.

The song changes and I watch as she laughs before her lips start to mouth the words. I can't take my eyes off her, hypnotised by her upper body slowly rocking to the beat. Her arm curls around Shiv's neck for a moment and then she twists against her, grinding her ass into Shiv's crotch. My mouth is fucking dry and I'm clenching the glass in my hand so tightly, I'm one wrong move away from crushing it. Lex glances up, her gaze travelling around the room until she spots me. A sly smirk appears on her face as she sinks low to the beat and then rises in the same way, her body popping back and forth.

I groan inwardly as she holds my gaze, mouthing the words to the song. She raises her hand and crooks her finger, beckoning me to join her. On any other occasion, I'd refuse. I'd shake my head and she'd grin and stand there twisting her body in circles, teasing me, enticing me, daring me to change my mind. And it's not that I can't or that I don't want to. It's because the second her body slides against mine, the instant her arms are around my neck, it takes everything I've got not to pull her into the nearest shady corner and have my wicked way with her. I can't resist. I just can't help myself. And she knows it.

She knows it now, her eyes still on me and that finger, hell bent on causing fucking havoc, is still crooked, still beckoning with all its might. I take a long drink, weighing up my options. Behind me, I can vaguely hear Dean and Seth in conversation. And below, Shiv is shouting in Lex's ear and pointing up at the booth. Lex shrugs her shoulders, her eyes unblinking, her body still moving. I watch as she sweeps one hand through her hair, pushing it back as she tilts her head back as well, exposing her neck to me. Her hand drifts down her throat, over the criss-crossed material on the front of her chest and then ghosting further south.

We could be the only two people in the room for all I care.

"Go."

I glance to my right and see Shiv leaning on the rail.

"The longer you wait, the sooner someone else'll come along," she smirks and I look back down at Lex, who is still watching me closely.

Without a second thought, I down my drink and make my way down to the dance floor. Once there, it's hard to pick out Lex. Despite having a couple inches on most, I can barely make her out from the other party-goers, girls with dark hair and tanned skin are ten to a dozen, but the second I spot the gold bangles on one particular wrist, I make a beeline for her.

Lex freezes for a second as my arms slide around her waist but as soon as her fingers trace over the cuff of my tattoo, she relaxes into me. Tipping her head back, she looks up at me for a second before her eyes flutter shut. Her ass grinds rhythmically against me and I instinctively tighten my grip on her hips, holding her firmly. Her arm sneaks up and around the back of my neck as she pulls me down to her mouth. Her tongue is warm and I drown in the taste of vodka. She twists her body slightly towards me, her hips rolling in my hands as her fingers dig into the knot of hair at the base of my neck. My skin tingles as she tugs gently and I let out a small growl.

Her hips roll deeper against mine and I'm right there with her, rocking back and forth, side to side as the music swells around us. She moves in my arms, turning to face me, her mouth never leaving mine as I pull her closer. I let my hands roam further south, taking huge handfuls of her ass as she shifts slightly to grind against my thigh. She pulls back for a moment, pressing her forehead against mine, her eyes flickering open.

I ghost one hand up her back, cupping the back of her head for a second, before I run my thumb over her cheek as she breathlessly sings to me. Her voice, which is barely a whisper in the sea of noise, hitches as she drags her hands down over my shoulders to rest on my chest. I drop my thumb to under her chin, titling her head up so I can capture her irresistible lips once again.

The beat changes, more slow, more methodical and I pull back to meet her gaze. Her eyes have darkened, the way they always do when she's got something up her sleeve. Her hair whips against my chest as she turns again, her hands seeking out mine and pulling them so that my wrists rest on her hips. Her fingers slide between mine as she spreads them over the tops of her thighs. Her head lolls back onto my shoulder, her back arching, but her ass staying firmly against my crotch. I cast my eyes down over the swell of her breasts, my tongue darting to wet my dry lips. I feel her giggle against my neck and then her teeth nip at the flesh.

"Fuck..." I growl. I doubt she can hear me, but the fact that her grip on my hands increases, I know damn well she felt it. I dig my fingers into the dress material, inching it slightly higher so my fingers can skim over her flesh. I hold her to me as I grind my painfully restricted crotch into her ass. Her tongue replaces her teeth, the tip running over the bite mark. I groan and I feel her breath hitch slightly.

Her chest retracts, her whole body moulding against mine as she guides me to the beat of the music. I tip my head forward, my nose nestling against her hair, breathing in the mix of coconut and sweat. I inhale deeply, exhaling with a wanton sigh. Her fingers slide up over my hands, my wrists, until her arms circle the back of my neck again. I release my one hand from her hip for a second, pushing her hair over the other shoulder so I can trace my lips over the sweet, hot flesh of her neck. Her nails scrape my skin as I place an open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive spot just below her ear and she squirms against me, breaking her rhythm.

But my hand is back on her hip and I've not forgotten how this goes, quickly pulling her back to the beat. I can feel her smile against my own neck as I pepper her olive skin with soft kisses, before I reach her collarbone, half-covered by the neckline of her dress. I seek out the hard bone beneath the flesh and suck hard, grinning as she arches her back once again. This time I'm ready, one hand sliding up over her stomach to pull her back into my body, subtly reminding her that she started this, so she damn well better finish it. She nips at my throat in response and I pull my head back to meet her eye.

I'm lost in the darkness, clinging to her with all my might, desperate not to let go. Just in case she disappears. But she tugs at my hand and I follow her wordlessly.

* * *

"You do realise, you just bailed on your own birthday party?" I murmur into her hair as she curls against me in the back of the cab.

"Trust me, better to do that before two other people did the same to us."

"What... Are you serious?"

Lex raises her phone and I see a brief message from Shiv. "Oh yeah. They won't be missing us."

"Dean?"

"His playground, remember?"

"So it's just you and me, then?" I say thoughtfully, my fingers running up and down her arms, smiling as I feel goosebumps forming.

She nods lazily, her head nuzzling against my shoulder. "So... Any more surprises up your sleeve Mr Reigns?"

"That would be telling."

She twists in her seat and stares at me. "I'm not sure how you can top what's already happened."

"Like I said, that would be telling."

"Ro..." her voice is high and whiney. But when I don't react, she pouts, her bottom lip begging to be bitten.

"Not gonna work, baby girl."

She blinks slowly, her expression swiftly shifting from light to dark. "What would work?"

Her hand slides against the side of my leg and then up, over my knee and back up along my thigh. She brushes her hair back, taking extra care to catch a loose strand and tucking it behind her ear.

"Lex..." I say, my voice low and full of warning as she licks her lips.

"You know I never back down from a challenge."

"Not here," I hiss, but it's too late. Her hand grazes my crotch, my dick easily stirring, thanks to the endless torture moments ago.

"Yes. Here." Her words are full of steel and determination. Her hand just the same as it cups my dick and I have to bite back a moan as the friction of my pants only heightens the sensation.

The cab comes to a standstill and I glance through the partition to see a stream of red lights ahead of us. I'm torn between glee and frustration. The longer we're sat here, the longer Lex has to get me worked up, to get me to the point where I'm going to fuck up my own plans for the rest of our night. But on the other hand...

Her hand sneaks up and I feel her snap open the button of my pants, her fingers grazing the waistband of my boxer briefs. But she slides her hand over them instead, cupping me more freely than before, her fingers running over the outline of the head, grinning as she feels the pre-cum wet the material. Her traces a wavy line back down the length, her wrist pressing against the base firmly as she tickles my balls. I squirm uncomfortably, desperately trying not to make a sound.

Her fingers slide back up the tip, rubbing slow circles for a second before she tugs the waistband away from my skin and her palm makes contact with hot flesh. I groan, despite of myself, momentarily forgetting where we are as she starts to fist my dick.

"Lex, shit... You, you gotta stop, baby girl," I whisper, reaching up to cup the back of her head, forcing her to look at me.

But she shakes her head. "I want my present."

"Your present?"

She stares at me with wide eyes, before smirking. "This," she says with a squeeze. "This is my present. Right?"

Who am I to deny my girl?

"Yes, baby girl... That's your present." I fight to keep my voice as low as possible. "You like your present?"

She nods, a gleam in her eye. "I love it. You know I love big presents."

My head rolls back as I feel her thumb rub over the tip, spreading pre-cum, her hand sliding up and down.

"Christ, Lex..."

With her free hand, she slides the zipper of my pants down, giving her hand more freedom to move and... I hiss as her mouth presses against the covered tip of my dick. Her tongue wets the material further and my damn hand is still on the back of her head, my grip tightening.

I should stop her. I should tug her hair, pull her head back up and put an end to this before it's too late. But I don't. I can't. I'm too wrapped up in her hand and her mouth. That damned mouth. And my hips automatically rise as she nudges my briefs down further so that cool air hits my dick for a second before her mouth engulfs it.

"Holy shit," I manage to grit out. With my briefs still covering the rest of my length, her tongue is solely focused. Her hand continues to fist me as she swirls her tongue over the head, moaning softly as she gathers the leaking cum with the tip of her tongue. Her cheeks hollow as she sucks hard for a second, before she lowers her mouth further, taking in as much as she can given the circumstances.

My fist tightens in her hair, my fingers twisting around thick strands as I urge her on. I couldn't give a damn about being caught. I watch through hazy eyes as the traffic ahead starts to move and again, I'm torn between making her stop and letting her carry on until we reach the hotel.

All I know is that the second we're behind closed doors, all hell is going to break loose. I lean my head back and close my eyes, fighting the internal battle to keep hold of my senses. But her tongue is like magic, her wrist insane as she flicks her fist up and down, her mouth up and down.

My hips buck slightly as I start to lose control. My legs are shaking, the throbbing sensation in my gut rapidly building as I force her mouth onto me.

A ticking noise disrupts the momentum. I peer through the partition and notice we're pulling out of the traffic and towards the hotel.

"Lex," I murmur, my hand relinquishing its hold. "We're at the hotel."

She groans in annoyance, the sound vibrating through me, my dick still in her mouth. She lets it go with a soft pop, pulling up my briefs and zipping up my pants. As she straightens, I pull her to me, my mouth on hers, tasting a hint of myself on her tongue.

"You're in big trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**LEX'S POV**

I can't see a fucking thing.

Roman didn't utter a word as we left the cab. He paid the driver, almost doubling the fare in tip and then his hand slid around mine as he pulled me towards the hotel, across the lobby and into the elevator. Alone at last and I was more than happy to carry on where we left off, but the second I even attempted to brush my hand over his straining crotch, his grip on my other hand tightened and he shot me a warning look.

I backed down, my insides fluttering as I took in the steely gaze, the tight jawline and the hint of a snarl in his lips. My panties dampened accordingly, as if on order. I squeezed my thighs together, a movement that didn't go un-noticed and I stopped instantly as he raised his eyebrow.

I was completely and utterly under his command. And my skin tingled with excitement and anticipation. He may have had a plan up his sleeve, but I too had him right where I wanted him. I knew exactly what I wanted for my birthday and I was going to get it, no matter what.

When the elevator door pinged open, I realised that we'd travelled several floors higher than the room we'd checked in to earlier in the day.

"Wh-"

Roman raised a finger. "Do you trust me?"

It's a funny question – you trust most people, right up until the point where they ask you that exact question. And only then do you even begin to wonder yourself. But I had no hesitation. I nodded, my body trembling as he offered me a small, barely there, smile.

"Good. Close your eyes."

I did as he said, sensing him move behind me. The softness of silk tickled my bare shoulder and then I felt the material cover my eyes, heard the swish as he tied it firmly at the back of my head. His hands brushed my hair back over my shoulders and I couldn't help but shudder as his lips caressed my skin.

"Good girl," he murmured, his body pressing against mine as he leaned forward. I listened as the elevator door slid home and my stomach jolted as we started to move upwards again.

His fingers ghosted over my sensitive skin as we rose higher and higher. His breath was warm against my neck as his fingers laced with mine just as the door pinged open for the second time.

"Walk forward, baby girl," he commanded, his hands on mine still as he guided me out of the elevator. "I got you."

Those three words. They mean so much in so many different ways. It's what he says when I'm on a step-ladder shifting boxes around the top of the wardrobe. It's what he murmurs when I bump into inanimate objects and curse profanities until I'm blue in the face. It's what he promises when he picks me up after a rough day. It's what he whispers when I'm limp in his arms, my release washing over me as he softens his thrusts and pulls me into his arms.

They mean more than I love you.

My heels click on a hard surface and I sense the space surrounding us as the sound echoes. My mind is back in the here and now, my anxiety and anticipation fighting each other as Roman guides me across the floor that suddenly turns to carpet. He pauses, keeping me steady in his arms, before he chuckles softly.

We move forward once more, only for him to stop me a few paces in.

"Hold your arms above your head," he breathes into my ear. I raise them, feeling his hands circle my wrists and then push my arms apart and rest them against a cool, hard surface. "Perfect... Now, spread your legs for me."

I bite my lip as his voice drops into the dark and dangerous territory I've only encountered a handful of times before. I'm fucking dripping at the thought. I shift my legs open.

"Wider."

I do as he says until his hand stops me, gripping my hip in approval.

"Good girl. Lean forward."

I press my forehead against the hard surface and as much of my body as my stance will allow. His hand moves from my hip to my ass, squeezing hard and then pushing my lower body forward as well.

"You're a tease, Lexi. A fucking tease." His mouth is by my ear again and I feel my legs start to shake as his tongue runs along the shell before he nips at my earlobe. "You think, just because it's your birthday, you can do as you please? You're sadly mistaken, I'm afraid... You know what happens when you tease. You know what that does to me."

I nod, tentatively. I don't trust myself to speak. Words flit through my mind, but barely pause long enough for me to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. His hand drops from my ass, his fingers gliding over my bare thigh instead. His other hand mirrors the actions and I instinctively clench my hands into fists.

"Palms flat."

I groan, but obey.

"Do that again and I'll strap your hands down," he threatens softly, his body flush against me. I can feel his heart hammering in his chest, beating through to my back. I bite my lip hard as he nudges my head to once side, fingers brushing away my hair so he can attack my neck.

"You were mighty generous back in the cab, Lexi. Anyone would've thought it was my birthday, not yours. But I've always known you've craved my dick." He grinds against my ass to emphasis his point. "You can't get enough. Your hand, your sweet, sweet mouth, your pussy."

I shiver at the final word and he chuckles, his breath tickling my ear."Yes, Lex. Your pussy craves my dick."

He grips my hip and pulls me back to him, creating enough space between my body and the wall for his hand to slip between. He growls in appreciation as his fingers caress my wet panties.

"Is that for me, Lexi? Are you this wet for me?"

I nod shakily, as he traces my entrance with one long, thick finger.

"Take them off."

I slowly lower my hands and shift my dress up slightly to grip the waistband and pull them down. As soon as they're below thighs, I feel a sharp tug and the sound of tearing rips through the silence.

"Much better." Roman's hands ease my dress back down, covering my modesty. But his fingers are soon sliding under, from the back this time and I can't help but jut my butt out behind me at this touch. I grind back against him and I can hear the change in his breathing as I do. And then: "No."

I lean forward again and am rewarded when he pushes a finger into me. I whimper softly as he pulls it back out, spreading my wetness. I press my hands hard against the wall, my body tensing as he circles my clit, touching everywhere else aside from where I want him the most. His hand grips my hip, holding me still.

"Ro..." I manage to choke as he pushes his finger back inside me.

"What's the matter, Lex?" His beard scratches my shoulder as he lazily pushes in and out of me. "Tell me."

"I... Shit, Ro... I need you."

"Patience, baby girl."

I groan as he curls his finger inside me, brushing over my g-spot, making me groan loudly. My knees start to shake, my feet in pain from my shoes and the pressure of having to keep upright. Roman's hand moves around my waist, pulling me back to him slightly. I feel his legs against the back of my thighs as I prop myself between him and the wall.

"You're so wet." His voice clips around the T, making my stomach flip. His finger slides out of me again. "Open your mouth."

I part my lips and feel his finger slide into my mouth.

"Suck it."

I run my tongue over the digit, tasting myself and then wrap my lips around the base and suck hard, pulling my head back to release him before I press a kiss to the tip. He runs it over my lips, his breathing heavy and laboured in my ear. His hand drops back to between my thighs and this time, there's no bullshit as he plunges two fingers inside me, making me curse loudly.

And then his other hand makes contact with my ass and I'm shocked into silence. The slap rings out around us and my mind starts to shut down. He squeezes the flesh hard and then raises his hand again, his slap harder than the first, making me exhale sharply.

His thumb starts to rub my clit and I can't choose what to focus on. His fingers frantic inside me, his thumb twisting and flicking my clit, his hot breath on my neck, his tongue licking along my hairline or his hand, that large hand which smacks my ass for a third time.

"Fuck, Lex. You're pussy is like a vice," he grits out as I involuntarily tighten around his fingers as he smacks my ass again. "You like that, baby girl? You like me spanking you? Do you want my handprint on your ass?"

I nod my head feverishly, my legs shaking uncontrollably as I hurtle towards my release. His thumb is fucking insane, the pressure just right, the speed spot on. He knows me inside and out. He knows where to push, pull, squeeze, press.

"Shi-it. Ro... I'm..."

I feel the blindfold loosen and I blink, my eyes unfocused for a second. And then it's too late – my body snaps and I fall forward with a cry, my mind struggling to keep up as I look out at the strip below me. I'm not against the wall. I'm against the floor to ceiling window, my body pressed against the glass, with nothing below me but neon lights. My breath catches in the back of my throat as Roman pinches my clit and I fall.

I squeeze my eyes shut, my head spinning as I try to push myself away from the glass.

"Holy crap... Fuck, Ro. I..."

My legs are like jelly, vertigo fighting to take over me as I struggle with the sensory overload.

"Sssh," he murmurs in my ear. His hands glide up over my back to my shoulders where he pulls me to him, edging me away from the glass for a second. "Deep breath, Lex."

I inhale shakily, my head pounding.

"You okay?" he asks, his fingers rubbing small, slow circles across my shoulder blades.

"I..."

He brushes his lips over my jawbone. I twist my head away from the view and my mouth meets his. Letting me turn to face him, he presses me back up against the glass, his body flush against mine as he deepens the kiss.

I want to get away from the window, but he won't let me, my body trapped between it and him. But his kiss is strong, hard and hot. His hands caress my hips, edging my dress up to my waist as he grinds his crotch against me. He pulls back for a second and tugs his shirt over his head, loosening his hair from its band at the same time.

Terror mixes with desire.

I help him un-do his pants, my hand brushing over his hard length as he holds my gaze.

"Trust me."

He lifts me easily and I wrap my legs around his waist on auto-pilot. I feel him brush over my clit, wincing at the sensitivity before he slowly lowers me onto his dick. His eyes squeeze shut for a second, but then he opens them and meets mine. I'm lost in the grey orbs, momentarily forgetting where we are. He rests his forehead against mine, unblinking as he starts to lift me up and down.

I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder as his thrusts become slower, but remain just as hard, my body jerking with every single one.

"Hands above your head, Lex," he growls.

I shake my head.

"Now."

"I..."

He pauses, his body pinning me to the glass. His hands pull mine away from his neck and he stretches them high above my head. His fingers dig into my wrists as he pumps into me, painfully slowly.

"Open your eyes."

I can't help myself. His voice is low, dripping in sex and I can't help but do as he says. He meets my gaze, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watches my face contort in desire and fear. I whimper at his expression and he softens, brushing his lips over my forehead as he starts to up his pace. My thighs burn as I grip his waist tighter, the only leverage I have. My arms strain against his grip as he holds me firm, determined to bring me off on the edge of a fucking precipice.

A moan escapes my lips, as I feel my climax starting to build again. My head rocks back against the glass and I tear my eyes away from his to stare around the dark room, to focus on anything but what's behind me. The anxiety tears through me and my mind can't compute if it's good or bad, if it's pleasure or pain.

Roman slips in and out of me, grunting in exertion as he mumbles into my neck. "Fuck, Lex. You're dripping. You're on the edge, baby girl. I can feel it. Let go. For me. Let go."

I blink, tears forming in my eyes as my body starts to go numb. His voice echoes around me as I tumble into oblivion, my senses awash with a cocktail of emotions that blur into one: panic and lust, desire and torment. Roman isn't far behind, his body stiffening as he bites down hard on my neck. I hiss his teeth bruise my skin, wriggling my hands in his vice-like grip.

Pulling back, his hands drop to my hips so he can pull out of me, before lowering my legs to the floor. He gathers me in his arms, pulling me away from the window. I clutch at him, my legs still shaking as I struggle to walk. Without a word, he stoops and sweeps me off the floor and carries me across the room.

Pausing at the door, he flicks on the light and then moves forward to set me on the bed. I lie there motionless, still struggling to comprehend what has just happened. I feel his hands on my ankles, his fingers unbuckling my shoes before he removes them completely and his fingers dig into my soles. Then he pulls me up, pushing my dress up over my head and then unfastening my strapless bra so I'm naked before him.

"You okay?" he finally asks.

I nod.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me well and truly surprised."

"You..." his voice cracks slightly. "I didn't mean for to be scared."

I shake my head. "I just wasn't expecting it. I couldn't keep up with what was happening."

He crawls over me, resting his arms either side of my head and lowering his face to mine. "Thought I'd give you the full Vegas experience."

"Mission accomplished," I smile up and him and watch his face relax. He moves off and to the side, pulling me on top of him. His hands find mine and he brings my wrists to his lips, kissing them softly. "I don't think you'll ever top that surprise."

"I've got plenty up my sleeve, Lexi. You should know that by now."

I rest my head on his chest, feeling his touch glide over my back. "Is that so?"

"But no more tonight."

I tilt my head to meet his eye. "You sure?"

He chews the inside of his mouth thoughtfully. "Yes."

"Y'know, I thought... When I saw Shiv, that perhaps you had something else in mind." I eye him cautiously, desperate to gauge his reaction.

"Oh really and what's that?" He shifts one hand behind his head, the other remaining on the small of my back.

"Call me stupid-"

"Never."

"I thought you might propose."

"It never crossed my mind." He grins, but the gesture doesn't reach his eyes. Grey orbs bore into me, full of anything but mirth.

"Even so," I say, choosing my words carefully. "If the thought _had_ crossed your mind, I'm glad you didn't act on it."

"Why's that?" The grin is gone, leaving behind a furrowed brow.

"I'm not in to grand gestures, all that traditional crap. I don't want you to get down on one knee or fill the house with roses or take me out for dinner and drop the question in public. I just want it to be you. You and me." I trace my finger over his tattoo, but ensuring to keep my eyes on him. I hope and pray that he gets what I mean. That I haven't ruined his plans, short-term or long-term.

And I hope that it doesn't put him off. Because I'm right there with him. I want the next step. I want to move forward with him and only him. I want to be there for him through thick and thin, with more than just my word to back me up. I want him to have everything I have and more. I want to show the world that he is mine and I am his. I want to scream it from the fucking rooftops. I want it all.

But what I don't want is his idea of what he thinks I want. I want to make it clear that he doesn't need all that bullshit to make it special. That no matter where or when he decides to make that move, it's what he says that counts. I'm not going to beg for him to say them. From the look in his eye, he's torn. And I completely understand why. It's a big step forward into the unknown. It's a commitment that we both have to make and who knows what we'll face along the way, but I'm ready if he is.

"Good to know," he smiles and this time his eyes light up. I reach up and brush my fingers across his cheek as his hand slides under my ass and pulls me up to be level with his face.

I can feel him hard again, rubbing against my thigh as I kiss him lazily. His hands slide over the back of my thighs, lifting me slightly until he can sink into me.

* * *

I groan into the pillow, my body aching. Stretching out to either side of me, I grasp only cold sheets. Lifting my head, I see the bed and room is empty. I drop back down into the pillow and curl onto my side, pulling the sheets around me tightly. I ache between my legs, Roman's determination to fuck me into the mattress countless times throughout the night taking it's toll. But I'm not complaining. Far from it. I just wish the ache would remain, the feeling of him inside me staying with me beyond the next few days when he goes back on the road.

I roll onto my back and frown as something digs in to my spine. Grumbling to myself I pat the sheets around me and freeze when my fingers scrape over a velvet box.

Sitting up, the sheets pool at my waist. I hold the box gingerly, unsure if this is my imagination playing tricks on me or if it is what I think it is.

Me and my god damn mouth...

With my thumbs, I push the lid back. But nothing sparkles or dazzles. There's just a small square of paper, slotted into the ring holder. I tug it loose and unfold it.

 _To the woman who put me in my place the second she met me. To the woman who would rather have pancakes and milkshakes over fancy food and wine. To the woman who stands up for what she believes in and goes after what she wants, no matter what. To the woman who makes me want to prove to her that I am worthy of her love and affection._

 _To the woman that I love, care, lust, crave._

 _No grand gestures. Just you and me._

 **Fin x**

* * *

A/N: No jumping to conclusions now...


End file.
